Senses Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Senses, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, is sitting on a couch in her classroom, reading a book. ANNIE: Ew...what is that smell? Annie's robot friend, Moby, is holding his lunch bag. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Is it your lunch? MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: It smells like dirty socks! What are senses? Annie's notebook reads: What are senses? ANNIE: Touch, sight, hearing, taste, and smell are all senses. Annie and Moby appear on a beach. Pop up symbols illustrate the five senses as Annie names them. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: There are also other senses like balance and pain. Pop up symbols appear for these senses. ANNIE: Your senses collect information for your nervous system. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: The brain and the spinal cord are part of the nervous system. Annie is shown in shadow. An image illustrates her skeleton, brain, and spinal cord. ANNIE: The spinal cord is inside your spine, or backbone. The backbone is highlighted. ANNIE: The nervous system controls activities you do without even thinking, like breathing and sweating. It also keeps your heart beating. Animations show air passing through a boy’s lungs, mouth, and nose, Annie sweating on the beach, and a beating heart. ANNIE: The nervous system also controls activities you mean to do, like touching! Annie is burying Moby in the sand. She touches Moby's head. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: What is touch? Annie's notepad reads: What is touch? MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: You use your skin to feel or touch things. Your skin covers your whole body! Annie slowly turns around to show her skin covers her whole body. ANNIE: It helps you sense different temperatures, Side by side animations show a hot drink and a cold drink. MOBY: Beep! Moby takes the cold drink. ANNIE: how things feel, Side by side images show a teddy bear leaning on a pillow, and mushrooms growing next to a rock. Annie pats the teddy bear's head. ANNIE: and how dry or wet things are. A wave splashes over Annie. ANNIE: Nerves in your skin collect information and send it to the brain. Moby puts on sunglasses. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: What is sight? Annie's notebook reads: What is sight? ANNIE: Your eyes need light in order to see. Moby and Annie and look into each other’s eyes. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Nerves in your eyes send information to your brain. An image shows a close-up of Annie's eyes. ANNIE: Your brain helps you understand colors and shapes, Annie watches her dog run into the water after a beach ball. ANNIE: read words, Moby takes a hot dog from a cart marked "Hot Dogs" and gobbles it down. ANNIE: and recognize pictures and faces. Annie's grandpop reads a newspaper on the beach. A seagull comes over to Moby and squawks. Moby feeds it some of his sandwich. MOBY: Beep. More seagulls appear and squawk. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: What is hearing? Annie's notebook reads: What is hearing? ANNIE: You use your ears to hear. Moby puts his hand by his ear. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Sound travels to your ear, and nerves in your ear send messages to your brain. A seagull squawks. Sound waves travel from the seagull to Annie's ear. Annie is shown in shadow, and the inside parts of her ear show how the sound moves nerves in it. ANNIE:' You can sense if sounds are soft,' '''Moby puts his ear to a seashell.' ANNIE:' loud,' '''Moby puts his ear to a boom box.' ANNIE:' high,' '''A small dog barks in a high-pitched bark by Annie's feet.' ANNIE:' or low.' '''A cruise ship blows its horn.' MOBY:' Beep.' '''Moby offers a one scoop ice cream cone to Annie and holds a three scoop cone for himself.' ANNIE:' Mmm! Thanks, Moby! What is taste?' '''Annie's notebook reads: What is taste?' ANNIE:' You use your tongue and mouth to taste. Taste buds on your tongue collect information.' '''Taste buds on Annie's tongue are shown.' MOBY:' Beep.'''' ''ANNIE:' They sense salty, sweet, sour, and bitter things.'' 'Images show salty chips, sweet ice cream, sour lemons, and bitter liquid medicine.' ANNIE:' Your taste buds send information to your brain about what you taste.' '''Moby gobbles up his ice cream and smears it all over his mouth.' ANNIE:' Your nose also collects and sends information!' '''Moby sniffs the ice cream as he eats it.' ANNIE:' What is smell?' '''Annie's notebook reads: What is smell?' ANNIE:' You use your nose to smell.' '''Annie sniffs her ice cream.' ANNIE:' Mmm...my ice cream smells sweet. When you smell, nerves in your nose send information to your brain. This smells like strawberries!' '''Annie holds out her strawberry ice cream cone. Moby eats it out of Annie's hand.' MOBY:' Beep.'''' ''ANNIE:' Hey!'' 'Moby looks sorry.' MOBY:' Beep!'''' ''ANNIE:' Senses help you observe, describe, and understand things around you. They also help you stay safe.'' 'Moby smells the sandwich in his lunch bag. His expression shows that it does not smell good.' MOBY:' Beep?'''' ''ANNIE:' You rely on sight to help you avoid dangerous things.'' 'Annie skates around an open manhole on the sidewalk. The hole has a sign and two orange cones around it as a warning. Moby skates with his eyes closed and falls into the hole.' MOBY:' Beep! Beep!'''' ''' ANNIE:' You can hear sirens and alarms that give you warnings.' '''Kids in Annie's class line up behind their teacher for a fire drill. They leave the classroom.' ANNIE:' You can smell when something's burning.' '''Grandpop takes a burning pie out of the oven.' ANNIE:' Something definitely smells awful, Moby.' '''Annie puts a clothespin on her nose.' ANNIE:' Are you sure it's not your lunch?'''' ''MOBY:' Beep!'' 'Moby points to the window. A skunk is on the windowsill.' ANNIE:' Uh-oh, we better close the window.'''' ''MOBY:' Beep.'' 'Annie closes the window in front of the skunk.' Category:Transcripts